Numerous manual, hand driven tools for cutting similar material have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,192, U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,744, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,725, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,116, U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,757, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,417, U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,824, U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,512, U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,878, U.S. Pat. No. 8,220,162, US Pat No 20080250654, GB Pat No 2277705A. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,192 issued to Mcneill Robert M on Jun. 16, 1964 titled Material cutting device discloses a device designed to cut paper and the like and, more particularly, to a cutting head and rail which accurately and reproducibly cut materials of a wide variety of thickness and finish. In case of this device, the material being cut is held firmly in position to produce accurate and reproducible cuts without the necessity for manually holding or adjusting the material to compensate for the shifting of position of the material caused by the build-up of unbalancing forces during the cutting operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,744 issued to Hershberger Paul R on May 26, 1970 titled Map or chart cutter discloses a device for cutting out a portion of a large map or navigation chart, the portion so cut out being of interest to personnel of a vehicle travelling between two locations represented by points on the map. A carriage mounted on rollers supports a pair of spaced-apart cutting edges which, as the carriage is manually moved along a guide overlying the two points of interest on the map, cuts out from the latter a strip which can be conveniently handled by personnel of the vehicle without being encumbered with the remaining map portion which contains nothing of interest insofar as this particular journey of the vehicle is concerned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,725 issued to Alexander Gilbert L on Jan. 14, 1975 titled Carpet cutting tool discloses a manually operated carpet cutting tool wherein a pair of spaced carpet receiving jaw members have transversely extending there between a cutting blade having its cutting edge sloping rearwardly and being held at its rearward edge in a slot provided in a pile comb. A cut pressure and cutting start member parallels each side of the jaws and is mounted at one end thereof for pivotal motion to initiate cutting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,116 issued to Arnott Gertrude V on Dec. 13, 1977 titled Fabric cutting tool discloses a fabric cutting tool comprising an elongated shank curved and bifurcated at one end and a handle on the other, the bifurcated end having a spring loaded rotary cutting blade rollingly mounted between the bifurcation, a protective shield for the blade, a pair of guide wheels for assisting in the cutting, and a foot plate providing a cutting surface for the fabric
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,757 issued to Weschenfelder; Sonja on Aug. 8, 1995 titled Multifunction cutting tool discloses a multifunction cutting tool which includes a cutting head adjustable for straight, free form or circular cutting of glass and tile, interchangeably mountable hobby and hook blades for cutting carpet, PVC, matting and the like, a roller cutter for cutting cloth, wallpaper, leather and similar sheet material, knife and scissor sharpeners and an angled carpet cutter blade mounted in a carriage with a base plate for sliding under the carpet. The tool has blade guards to protect the user from accidental injury and brackets supporting the cutting blades that are stabilized by resilient snap fittings and laterally extending support shoulders. Access to retractable folding hobby and hook blades is improved by the addition of screwdriver tip receiving pivot slots in the blades and the work surface of circular cuts is protected by a suction cup having a recessed and covered metal attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,417 issued to Hyer; Michael L. on Sep. 5, 2000 titled Precision vinyl & carpet trimmer discloses a hand operated trimmer for trimming an edge of vinyl, carpet or the like being installed on a floor so that the cut edge of the floor covering will lie closely against an adjacent wall. The trimmer comprises an elongate base member and an integral cutting blade. The base member has a generally triangularly shaped cross section, with two of the elongate external surfaces of the base member meeting at a right angle, and the elongate external surface opposite the right angle being a concave surface. The cutting blade is mounted closely adjacent the concave surface and in a substantially perpendicular relationship thereto. Pressure applying rollers are spaced a slight distance from the concave surface so as to define a vinyl-receiving entry location for a vinyl sheet to pass in a longitudinal direction along the concave surface, with the pressure applying rollers serving to keep the vinyl sheet in close contact with the concave surface. The cutting blade is mounted in alignment with the path of travel of the vinyl along the concave surface, whereby upon an installer causing a vinyl sheet to enter the entry location, the external surfaces of the base member meeting at a right angle can be moved longitudinally along the floor-wall intersection. At that time the blade cuts the vinyl at a location coinciding with the intersection of the floor with the adjacent wall, such that the cut edge of the vinyl will reside closely and evenly along the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,824 issued to Eric J. Hopson on May 8, 2001 titled Knife with multiple roller wheels discloses a knife with multiple roller wheels comprising an elongate hollow housing adapted to be held and operated by one hand. The housing has a first end with a slot and an opposite second end. A knife blade is provided. A structure is for retractably extending the knife blade from the slot in the first end of the housing to trim a window screen. Two roller wheels are also provided. A facility is for rotatably supporting in spaced apart relationships the two roller wheels. An assembly pivotally connects the supporting facility to one side of the housing adjacent to the second end. A stop member supports the supporting facility in a stationary position, so that one of the roller wheels will extend beyond the second end of the housing to install the window screen in a window screen frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,512 issued to Kathryn M. Bareis on Feb. 3, 2004 titled Rolling sheet material cutting device discloses a rolling device for cutting sheet material including a planar body member supported vertically on wheeled axles oriented perpendicularly to the vertical planar body member. The planar body member includes a cutting notch and a contained cutting blade member with a cutting edge exposed within the cutting notch. A handle member is secured to the planar body member and extends upwardly opposite the wheeled axles. A crossbar can be attached to the handle member. A user grasps the handle member, or crossbar, and rolls the planar body member forward on the wheeled axles to cut a sheet of material passing into the cutting notch
U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,878 issued to Bareis Kathryn on Oct. 11, 2005 titled Mobile sheet material cutting device discloses a self-standing mobile device for cutting sheet material including a body member connected to at least one wheeled axle to translationally move the body member about a surface on which the device self-stands. The body member includes a cutting notch with open and closed ends, the cutting notch positioned with the open end above the at least one wheeled axle. The body member including a contained cutting blade member with cutting edge exposed within the cutting notch closed end, the cutting blade member oriented substantially perpendicularly to the surface on which the device self-stands. A user may engage the device to move the device about the surface on the at least one wheeled axle to cut a sheet of material passing into the cutting notch. Handle and shoulder features, and related methods of cutting sheet material are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,220,162 issued to Rayner Design Pty Ltd on Jul. 17, 2012 titled Cutter device discloses a manually operable cutter device for cutting flexible sheet material, the cutter device comprising a cutter body and a cutting blade assembly operatively mounted to the cutter body and including a rotatable cutter blade having a peripheral edge portion and a fixed cutter blade adapted to cooperate together to provide a cutting zone in which sheet material can be cut. The rotatable cutting blade is mounted for rotation about an axis which extends generally laterally with respect to a normal feed direction of the sheet material to the cutting zone and the direction of rotation of the peripheral edge portion through the cutting zone is in the normal feed direction.
US20080250654 issued to Pi-Chao Chang on Oct. 16, 2008 titled Dual-use knife discloses a device having a circular blade and a guide rod combined together. A dual-use knife having a circular blade and a guide rod combined together. When the rotatable circular blade is attached to a cloth-cutting guide rode a positioning cutting state of the stationary circular blade can be obtained so that the application range of the circular blade can be enlarged. In addition, the circular blade or the combination of the cloth-cutting guide rod and the circular blade can be positioned and operated on two sides of the knife so that the knife may be properly held by left and right hands. In addition, when the circular blade is combined with the guide rod, a circular blade upper cover can be rotated so that the position of the cutting point of the circular blade may be arbitrarily changed from 0 to 360 degrees, and a multi-function knife may be formed.
GB2277705A titled Kitchen packaging cutter discloses a kitchen packaging cutter has a replaceable blade 2 clamped by a plate 3 to a body 1. A guide slot 6 is formed through the body length. A free turning roller 4 protrudes slightly over the guide slot 6 with a cutting edge of the blade 2 just clearing roller 4. The guide slot allows plastic food packs and cartons with varying flange measurements to pass between the cutting blade and roller to facilitate the cutting of the package and subsequent release of its contents. A second protruding cutting edge of blade 2 is sighted to the left of the body in right angle 7 and enables the opening of cardboard boxes, whether wrapped in plastic or cellophane, with little effort. A push-pull blade guard 9 may be fitted to the body to guard the second cutting edge.